Ascendancy
by Rhapsoddity
Summary: Jeremy discovers you cant get rid of the SQUIP that easily, as he finds his body out of his control one morning. Good thing he has friends who arnt completely clueless. (Multi-chapter angst drabble? I don't really write often so uh yeah) (Also changed summary bc the old edgy one sucked)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Well well well, it's been a long time**

 **Almost a year since I "finished" Hearts Dusted With Snow and cancelled the rest of them...**

 **I haven't written here in a long time, as I have been focusing my creative energy on my webcomic and not on writing ?**

 **Honestly I'm not comfortable writing reader inserts, which is why I stopped writing, as well as generally losing interest to pursue art, but uhhhh this smol fic is happening? And it's not a reader inserts thing? niCE :)**

 **Chapters will be tiny as heck like 500 so thisl'll probs be a two part one shot but eh**

* * *

White.

That's what Jeremy Heere could see. Occasionally there would be a variation in the shade, but apart from that, Jeremy was alone in a colourless void. The wind roared through his ears as he tumbled in the nothingness. He didn't seem to concerned by this, content to free fall.

Jeremy was falling through a cloud.

A bright blue sky greeted him as he burst out of it. He was also greeted by the fact that he was, in fact, plummeting to the earth. Of course, as soon as this hit him, he began to scream. I mean if you were falling and going to die, wouldn't you?

Panic set in as Jeremy hugged his knees. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. He was too young to die. He hadn't had his first dance with Christine yet, he hadn't earned back the mitzvah money he spent, he hadn't studied for the math test that day.

His eyes widened with realisation.

The math test! This must all be a dream. He couldn't think why he'd be falling through the sky in any other way. But why wasn't he waking up? Did he have to hit the ground to wake? The panic set back in.

 _Wake up._

 _It's just a dream._

 _It's not real._

 _IT'S NOT REAL._

 _I T ' ._

* * *

Jeremy's eyes flew open.

He was… sitting at his desk doing the test? His head didn't snap back to its natural position like it usually did when he woke up from a nap in class. It was already there. It was like his body hadn't even been asleep. He pushed his train of thought out of the picture for the moment; he had a math test to do.

Except he didn't. Looking at the questions, he found that it was complete. Huh. Even more interesting was that although it the handwriting was looked like his to the unknowing eye, Jeremy could tell he hadn't done this text. He went to grab his phone to text Michael under the desk about it but his arm wouldn't budge.

He couldn't move.

Before he could react the bell went, the test got collected and his body started to pack away his things. Michael prodded his back.

"Yo Jer you alright?" He cocked his head, "You're kinda quiet today man."

Jeremy's body laughed nervously.

"Trying to cram in the middle of the night is a bad idea, I'll put it that way"

Michael chuckled sympathetically.

Jeremy wanted to scream. Mentally, he was absolutely losing it. Someone or something was controlling his body, leaving him to just enjoy the ride. In his attempt to gain control he managed to make himself blink when he wanted to once, but that was the limit to his power.

He and Michael split ways; Michael had already pre-planned to hang with his boyfriend during this break and Jeremy had planned to see if his girlfriend was around. However his body made a beeline to the loo. He didn't go pee, but just stood, staring at his own reflection. He smirked, eyes flashing neon blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo here's a new chapter! You're welcome for this lowkey angst

* * *

Jeremy mentally screamed.

"Y-your dead," he thought, "You were deactivated by the mountain dew red!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Do you really think I would let you kill me?" Squip smirked, "I'm in your head Jeremy."

Squip pushed some of Jeremy's fringe out of his face. They seemed to be reveling in the fact that they had complete control of his body.

"Before, I could only instruct you what to do, but now-" They gestured to themself, "Now I can really get to work."

"B-but what about everyone else who had a SQUIP?"

"You took down the mainframe, I'll give you that, but Christine was the one to drink the Mountain Dew Red, not you. Destroying all those links hurt, sure, but I'm a supercomputer, a little bit of damage isn't gonna hurt in the long run, and nothing I can't fix."

No.

nO.

His friends had enough trauma from last time. Jeremy was not going to let Squip hurt them. He fought for control, more aggressively than before. Although this threw Squip a little, as Jeremy could see in his face, he knew they weren't going to back down easily. His body began to spasm as Jeremy desperately fought for control. As Jeremy gained a finger, Squip doubled his efforts to stay. He could feel when they were losing concentration on one area of his being, grappling for dominance. He slowly regained control, from his fingers to his arm. As soon as Jeremy was sure he had ahold of his arm, he swiped his phone out of his pocket, shooting his arm into the air, away from his other arm. Squip wrestled with Jeremy's outstretched arm to no avail.

"SQUIP IS BACK- SEND HELP"

Jeremy sent the message to his first contact, which was luckily Michael, before Squip could stop him. Once sent he slipped the phone back into his pocket and focused on keeping Squip at bay until they showed up.

IF they showed up.

* * *

Michael had noticed Jeremy had been rather quiet all day. Even when he had all nighters in the past, he wasn't like this. The last time Jeremy had been this silent was when he was squipped, but then again when that happened Jeremy was energetic with everyone else, and he just seemed high-key dead today. After their math test, he prodded Jeremy's back to get his attention. He was genuinely concerned for his buddy.

"Yo Jer you alright?" He cocked his head, "You're kinda quiet today man."

Jeremy laughed nervously. Something was obviously wrong.

"Trying to cram in the middle of the night is a bad idea, I'll put it that way"

Michael chuckled sympathetically, but his concern still remained. He wasn't going to push it though, not yet. Jeremy dismissed any concerns Michael voiced and headed off. Begrudgingly Michael left to go hang out with his boyfriend.

He quickly spotted Rich in the corridor who excitedly waved him over. Rich cocked his head at Michael. He seemed calmer with him, but before Michael spotted him he seemed worried.

"What's up babe?" He stretched up on his toes to give Michael a kiss.

"It's nothing…" Michael looked away.

Rich would've held Michael's fae if he could comfortably reach, so he settled for resting his arms on his shoulders.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaabe~"

Michael sighed.

"I keep thinking about Jeremy."

Rich raised an eyebrow.

"Dude! Not in that way!" Michael laughed, "He's been really quiet today and I'm worried about him."

"Did he say what was up?"

"Allegidily he's just tired, but he's never acted like this before."

Suddenly Michael's phoen started ringing; he got a text.

It was from Jeremy, in all caps:

"SQUIP IS BACK- SEND HELP"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews! X0 I** **had the motivation for another chapter so here you go, and your welcome for the angst :3c**

Their smiles dropped at the sight of the text.

"No." Their eyes widened. "Nononono!"

Michael turned to Rich.

"Is yours back too?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Rich's brow furrowed, "Do you know where any Mountain Dew Red is?"

Michael ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. Suddenly, he clicked his fingers.

"I still have a bottle of it in my locker! You find Jeremy and I'll go get it!"

Michael bolted down the corridor, praying that Rich found him before it was too late. He weaved through the crowded corridor in a hurry, scanning the lockers for his. He got a couple of yells of complaint as he forced his way through, quickly finding his locker. Michael's face brightened slightly at the sight of a full bottle of Mountain Dew Red. He had a chance to save Jeremy. Two hands appeared over the top of his locker door as he pulled the bottle out.

"Hey, Michael!" Christine smiled, on her tiptoes to reach the locker door, "Do you know where Jeremy is?"

"Do you remember the SQUIP?"

Christine's eyes widened.

"Is...is it back?"

"For Jeremy at least," He grimaced, gesturing to the red bottle in his hand, "They've got control of Jer's body, Rich has gone to try and contain him while I grabbed this."

Jeremy curled up convulsing on the floor. If he couldn't move his body easily, he decided he wouldn't move at all. As hard as Jeremy was fighting, the SQUIP was regaining control twice as fast. Jeremy was tired. He wasn't that mentally strong to begin with, how could he stand a chance against a supercomputer. Every time his concentration faltered, even the slightest bit, the SQUIP was two steps ahead, slipping through the cracks he was leaving. Still, Jeremy was willing to use up all of himself to keep the SQUIP from escaping, praying that one of his friends would come and save him.

This entire time the SQUIP voice dripped with venom as they jabbed at Jeremy. If anyone knew Jeremy's insecurities well, other than himself, it was the SQUIP. Your friends won't find you in time. They won't come to save you; they don't care. You're a pathetic pushover, why would any of them care if I took over? Michael didn't even notice that you were any different today. Do you really think he isn't still affected by what you said at the Halloween party? He still hates you because of that - that was all you, not me. Tears streamed down Jeremy's face as he sobbed, quickly losing grip of the control of his body. Jeremy was weakening, cracking, and soon they would be able to freely inhibit Jeremy once more. How suddenly stopping, Jeremy stood up...eyes glowing blue yet again.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and a water bottle hit him square in the forehead, temporarily making them lose their balance. In the doorway stood Rich. Jeremy's eyes lit up. Michael had evidently got the text! However, his eyes quickly dulled before raising an eyebrow.

"Get out of Jeremy's head you asshole," Rich growled, pushing up his sleeves, ready to fight Jeremy's body if it came to it.

Jeremy's face smirked.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right A."


	4. Chapter 4

Rich's angry demeanor suddenly dissipated as his eyes widened. Then he dropped to the floor, screaming silently. His body shook as spasmed as he too fought for control of his body. Jeremy however had gained Rich's anger; The SQUIP had evidently resynced with Rich's. He could just about deal with having to fight his one for control, but he would NOT tolerate them involving his friends like this. His fury bubbled as Jeremy began doubling his effort to gain control. The SQUIP didn't predict this kind of reaction and scrambled to try to regain dominance of his body. Jeremy had been kind of a doormat when he was first squipped, and even more so after the SQUIP's abuse. Although he did disobey him during the play, when they searched through his memories, he couldn't find evidence to show that he had this kind of resolve in him.

Unlike a mere few minutes ago when Jeremy was barely keeping himself together, now he was almost in full control of his body, much to the SQUIP's dismay. In contrast to Jeremy's newfound strength, Rich was very quickly being overtaken by his SQUIP, and it wasn't long until he was back on his feet, but it wasn't Rich in control. The tables had turned, and now although he had his own to deal with, Jeremy now wanted to drop kick the SQUIP out of Rich.

Rich came leaping at him rabidly, his SQUIP thinking that if they got in a scuffle, Jeremy would pay less attention to controlling his body and more on defending himself. They both hit the floor, Jeremy crying out in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Although Jeremy was taller than Rich, Rich actually worked out and was much stronger than Jeremy. Jeremy struggled as Rich pinned him down.

"Rich!" Jeremy pleaded, "Come on man, you can fight it!"

He could see Rich's face flicker, dropping to one of fear but determined, before the SQUIP regained control of Rich's facial expressions. That was all the confirmation that Jeremy needed - Rich's SQUIP hadn't covered all the cracks yet. Before his SQUIP could warn Rich's, Jeremy kicked up, launching Rich off of him. Jeremy scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. Rich's body had recovered pretty quickly and was back for seconds, ready to go swinging next. Jeremy could see that he was a little shaky; Rich was definitely trying to fight back. Jeremy barely avoided his punches before kicking Rich in his shin. Rich cursed, latching onto Jeremy's leg as he went down, taking him with him. On the way down Jeremy knocked his head on the edge of one of the sinks. His vision became shaky as he touched the throbbing part of his head. His hand came back red. This was the perfect opportunity for the SQUIP.

That's when Michael and Christine burst into the boys bathroom.

The words came out of Jeremy's mouth before he could stop the SQUIP.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right A."


	5. Chapter 5 (The rest of the fic oof)

**so uh wow didnt realise i never posted the rest of this fic here but here yall go have some angst i guess**

* * *

Rich's angry demeanor suddenly dissipated as his eyes widened. Then he dropped to the floor, screaming silently. His body shook as spasmed as he too fought for control of his body. Jeremy however had gained Rich's anger; The SQUIP had evidently resynced with Rich's. He could just about deal with having to fight his one for control, but he would NOT tolerate them involving his friends like this. His fury bubled as Jeremy began doubling his effort to gain control. The SQUIP didn't predict this kind of reaction and scrambled to try to regain dominance of his body. Jeremy had been ind of a doormat when he was first squipped, and even more so after the SQUIP's abuse. Although he did disobey him during the play, when they searched through his memories, he couldn't find evidence to show that he had this kind of resolve in him.

Unlike a mere few minutes ago when Jeremy was barely keeping himself together, now he was almost in full control of his body, much to the SQUIP's dismay. In contrast to Jeremy's newfound strength, Rich was very quickly being overtaken by his SQUIP, and it wasn't long until he was back on his feet, but it wasn't Rich in control. The tables had turned, and now although he had his own to deal with, Jeremy now wanted to drop kick the SQUIP out of Rich.

Rich came leaping at him rabidly, his SQUIP thinking that if they got in a scuffle, Jeremy would pay less attention to controlling his body and more on defending himself. They both hit the floor, Jeremy crying out in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Although Jeremy was taller than Rich, Rich actually worked out and was much stronger than Jeremy. Jeremy struggled as Rich pinned him down.

"Rich!" Jeremy pleaded, "Come on man, you can fight it!"

He could see Rich's face flickered, dropping to one of fear but determination, before the SQUIP regained control of Rich's facial expressions. That was all the confirmation that Jeremy needed - Rich's SQUIP hadn't covered all the cracks yet. Before his SQUIP could warn Rich's, Jeremy kicked up, launching Rich off of him. Jeremy scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. Rich's body had recovered pretty quickly and was back for seconds, ready to go swinging next. Jeremy could see that he was a little shaky; Rich was definitely trying to fight back. Jeremy barely avoided his punches before kicking Rich in his shin. Rich cursed, latching onto Jeremy's leg as he went down, taking him with him. On the way down Jeremy knocked his head on the edge of one of the sinks. His vision became shaky as he touched the throbbing part of his head. His hand came back red. This was the perfect opportunity for the SQUIP.

That's when Michael and Christine burst into the boys bathroom.

The words came out of Jeremy's mouth before he could stop the SQUIP.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right A."

Christine immediately dropped to the floor.

"NO!" Jeremy screamed. His vision was getting hazy from his concussion. He had a feeling Rich was getting up and he was absolutely done with the SQUIP's meddling. He could barely kneel, nevermind stand. This had to stop.

"Rich?" Michael quickly surveyed the scene, stopping at Rich, who was a few feet across from Jeremy. "Why are you-"

He was interrupted by Rich springing up, taking a lunge at his boyfriend. Michael recoiled in shock, dropping the bottle of mountain dew red. His eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"All your SQUIPs...oh no."

Michael ducked as Rich took a swing at him. Michael looked like he was on the verge of tears. I mean, his best friend and boyfriend (and best friend's girlfriend) had been taken over by an evil supercomputer. Again.

"Michael" Jeremy croaked, using his remaining energy to gesture to the bottle on the floor, "Mountain Dew Red!"

Michael nodded, kicking it across the floor to Jeremy before Rich lunged again. Jeremy could feel the SQUIP desperately fighting now, understanding what jeremy was intending to do. He snatched it up, unscrewing the cap. Froth spilled over his hands as he brought it to his mouth and took a sip.

The pain of the SQUIP deactivating was excruciating. Jeremy whimpered, trying not to scream. His head felt like it was going to explode. When Christine drank he Mountain Dew Red during the Play, it definitely didn't hurt this much, maybe because the effect was spread across so many people. Jeremy slowly, shakily got up. He would happily pass out right now, but he had to at least help Christine first. She was on the floor still in the fetal position, fighting her SQUIP. Meanwhile, Michael was still fighting Rich.

Tears were streaming down both boys faces now. Rich was evidently desperately fighting his SQUIP, slipping up and overshooting punches. Michael was on full defence, the only attacks he was willing to do were pushing Rich away. He purposely directed their fight as far away from Jeremy and Christine as he could. When Jeremy took a swig of the MDR, Michael found Rich became much more sluggish. His SQUIP was probably still fighting, against the breaking link between Jeremy's, and against Rich. Michael held his breath and leaped, knocking both of them to the floor. Rich flailed and cried out in pain, but Michael was twice the size and weight of Rich, pinning him.

"Jer, pass the Mountain Dew?"

No response.

Making sure he still had his boyfriend pinned down, he turned to see what Jeremy was occupied with.

Jeremy and Christine were unconscious.

Did the Mountain Dew Red….kill them?

"Jeremy?"

No response.

"C-Christine?"

No movement. Michael loosened his grip on Rich.

" _Jeremy?!"_

Still nothing. Michael grew increasingly worried. He got up from on top of his boyfriend's body and rushed over to his other friends. However, before he could reach them, he got tackled back to the floor. In the spur of the moment, it obviously didn't cross his mind that Rich was still SQUIP possessed, even if it was weakened from breaking links with Jeremy's. Rich threw a punch as they fell, narrowly missing Michael's face thanks to the real Rich fighting against his SQUIP's assail. Rich landed on top of him, Michael kicked up. He flinched as Rich slid across the floor. He really didn't want to hurt Rich.

Michael scrambled over to Jeremy and put his ear to his mouth. A wave of relief washed over him. They weren't dead; the pain probably knocked them out, like last time. Why did he expect the effects of the deactivation to change? The half-empty bottle was still in Christine's hands. Michael plucked the Mountain Dew Red out of her hands and turned to face Rich's SQUIP.

Rich had got up and was running in for another tackle. Michael shifted his stance and took Rich dead on, easily taking his lighter body in his arms and used his momentum against him, throwing him down. He tried to pour the drink directly into his mouth, but he just clenched his jaw and turned his face away. Michael pinned him down again, this time taking a swig of the energy drink. Then he bent down and kissed Rich. Rich naturally leaned into the kiss before suddenly jerking back. Michael hadn't swallowed the drink and during the kiss, he had drained it into Rich's mouth. It was too late to spit it out, he'd swallowed enough to take effect. Michael got up as Rich began to curl up, shaking in pain. Within minutes Rich was unconscious too.

Michael cleaned in face up the best he could and phoned Jake.

"Suh my dude?" Jake's cheery found sounded through the mobile.

"Hey Jake, you're strong, right?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Great come to the guy's loo by the Math block."

"Why?"

"Jeremy, Rich, and Christine are all unconscious, Jeremy is bleeding and probably has a concussion, and they all gotta be carried to the nurses, but I can only carry one of them."

"What the actual- you know what? See you in a couple of minutes."

* * *

 **When I wrote this i expected to write like one more 500 word chapter but that never happened and i dont plan on coming back to write more so thankyou for reading!**


End file.
